


Mortal Kombat: Blackabal Tickle Fight Pt. 4: The War Has Just Started

by Mk11blackabal



Series: Blackabal Tickle Fights [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mortal kombat tickles, Mortal kombat tickling, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Erron Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Erron Pissed Kano Off For Fun, And Kabal Wants His Revenge.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kabal, Kabal/Erron Black
Series: Blackabal Tickle Fights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904701
Kudos: 2





	Mortal Kombat: Blackabal Tickle Fight Pt. 4: The War Has Just Started

Ever Since Erron Had Tickled Speedy, Kabal Has Been Trying To Get Him Back. Though He Hates That Greedy Has Been Extra Cautious Of His Lover's Tickle Attacks.

The Gunslinger Had Also Recently Pranked Kano By Giving Him A Glass Of His Own Piss And Saying That It Was Lemonade. (If You're Confused, Basically Kano Drank His Own Urine Because Erron Said It Was Lemonade.)

Eventually, They [Kabal And Kano] Came Up With A Plan To Get The Outlaw Back. Kabal Texted Erron To Meet Him In The Black Dragon Fight Klub.

\-------------------- **Time Skip** ----------------------

Erron Was Waiting In The Klub For What Seemed Like Hours. As Soon As He Started To Feel A Familiar Set Of Arms Wrap Around Him. 

Kabal: "Hey Erron~ Sorry I Was Late."

Erron: "Aww, It's O-" *Click!* "-k. Hey! What Are You Doing?"

Erron Struggled To Try To Break Free From The Handcuffs, But It Was No Use. He Then Was Forced Onto A Hook That Only The Elder Gods Knew How That Got There.

Now, Kabal And Kano Surrounded Him, And Drunky Pulled Out His Knife.

Kano: "I'm Gonna Gut Ya Like A Fish, Black." 

Erron Shut His Eyes Tightly And Turned His Head To The Side. He Felt His Shirt Rise Up, Getting Emotionally And Physically Ready For What Was About To Happen To Him. But He Didn't Expect What Happened Next.

Once He Felt Something Touch His Bare Skin, His Eyes Shot Wide Open. It Wasn't A Knife....No....It Was A.....A....Feather....? Also Fingers Going At A Quick Pace. As Soon As He Opened His Mouth To Say Something, All That Came Out Was A Giggle.

Shortly After, Another Giggle Followed, Then Another, And Another, And Another. Eventually, Those Giggles Turned Into Cackles, And Those Cackles Turned Into Hysterical Laughter.

Erron: "H-HEY!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! S-STOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHIHIT!! PL-PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!"

Kabal: "Ah, Wish I Could....But I Had To Finish My To-Do List~"

Erron Started Squirming When He Felt The Feather Slide Down His Ribcage, And Into His Bellybutton. He Squealed, And Started Kicking Out. Fuck, Why Did He Have To Break So Early?

Erron: "M-MEHEHEHEHEHRCY!! N-NOHOHOHO M-MOHOHOHORE!!!"

He Bucked And Kicked, Squeaking Everytime Kabal Hit A Sweet Spot, Or If The Feather Just Slid Into His Bellybutton. The Two Eventually Stopped A Long While After Greedy Reached His Limit.

Kano: "Do It Again, And Next Time, It'll Be Way Worse. *Kano Gave The Tired Outlaw One Last Poke And Small Tickle To His Bellybutton, Earning A Squeak And Small Laughs. Then He Left, Leaving Speedy And Greedy Alone. Kabal Then Turned To His Lover With A Smirk.

Kabal: "Oh, I'm Not Done With You Yet~"

Let's Just Say That Erron Spent The Rest Of The Day In Hysterics.


End file.
